What You Don't Know Auslly Story
by musicalChic
Summary: Ally is your average nerd who is bullied. Austin is Marino High's bad boy and Ally's bully. What they don't know is that they have something in common. What could happen if the two worlds collide? The possibilities are endless. There is also a bit of Trez (Trish & Dez) in my version of Austin & Ally.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey this is my first ever fanfiction. I would really appreciate it if all of you could review and give me feedback. Since I love Austin &amp; Ally so much, I am going to try my best with this. I will try to upload ASAP but I have my SATs Tests coming up in May so I have a tonne of homework. **_

_**I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognise in this story. **_

_**Anyway, I don't want to bore you with this so without further ado... **_

**Ally's POV**

Hi, my name is Ally Marie Dawson, I'm 16 and I have a secret that only my best friends Trish de la Rosa and Dez Hatfield Wade know about. I don't want to be reminded of it so I'm just going to continue...

Most people at my school Marino High know me but not for the reasons that you would expect. Whenever I walk through the hallway, I am always called a byach or a f*cking whore or even shoved over, punched and slapped! I try my best to fit in but whatever I do just goes wrong - so I have decided to stop trying. I can normally handle it but there is one person who always manages to annoy me or hurt me physically and emotionally. Austin freaking Moon! I don't know what his problem is with me; I have never done anything to hurt him.

I have to go to the hell hole that some people might consider a school. Bye.

_**Austin's POV**_

Hey, I'm Austin Moon, I'm 16 and extremely popular. I have a secret that nobody knows about. I don't really want to be reminded of it so I am just going to continue...

My friends and I reckon it would be funny to mess with Ally Dawson since she is so damn annoying. So I have been annoying her since middle school. Ha. The look on her face is priceless. I do the most damage; if she tries to get smart and walk away, I shove her against her locker and just slap her while my friends just watch and laugh. We never get caught because Ally doesn't snitch – luckily – so we torment her continuously. No one says anything because they annoy her too. Although they never hit her, they swear at her which is just fuh-nee! I've never told anyone this but I am very good at school work so I just pretend to be bored but sneak in a few answers here and there when no-one is looking.

Anyway, I have to go to the 'boring place' which you might call school. Peace!

_**Thanx for reading my first ever chapter in my first ever fanfiction. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue with this story. I hope you have enjoyed it. BTW I need names for this fanfic so just type your name in the reviews page and I will have a look, thanx!**_

_**By, Esther E.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people. Guess who is back with another chapter! I was just so pumped to write more so here I am. I don't own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else that you might recognise in this story. Anyway, onto the story...**_

_**At Marino High School**_

_**Trish's POV**_

As I am walking into the school, I can see Ally crying and the stupid idiots (Austin and his 'gang') strolling off with smirks on their faces like they own the place. I swear down, if they don't stop this I will have a bone to pick with them.

"Ally, what did _he_ do this time?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter. I'm used to it. The only weird thing was-," Ally replies.

"What is it Ally?"

"Yeah what is it?" says Dez popping out from nowhere as per usual.

"Dallas. He said that my parents despise me and that they can't stand to look at me. Austin just froze; he didn't say anything." Ally cries.

"I could kill them if I wasn't on probation." Dez and Ally's eyes are both widening,"Guys, I'm joking." They relax. "As for Austin, I haven't got a clue what's going on."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Ugh class – yay! It was boring as usual until things started getting interesting. We have to do a project on our family trees and _**Austin Monica Moon and Ally Marie Dawson **_have been chosen to work together by Mrs Lana.

_I smell juicy gossip brewing..._

Shut up, brain. Ally will surely be in trouble. Is that all you care about?

_Well, actually, I am you so..._

Whatever; I wish there is some way I can help.

_**At Austin's House**_

_**Austin's POV**_

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs into my bedroom and crouched down into a corner. I really didn't want to be reminded of my secret but when Dallas started talking about parents, I just froze. A lump formed in my throat.

"Why did you have to go?! Why did you leave me here?!" I cried out hoping that my family would hear me. I wish they were here with me...

_Flashback – Austin's POV – Aged 6_

_I excited to see Allison. I wish the car would drive quicker. Maybe if I ask it nicely it will listen._

"_Mum, are we there yet? I wanna go pway wiv Allison," my siblings and I asked._

"_We're almost there sweetie pies," replied my mum._

_I looked out of the car window and I saw Allison's parents. Ally must be with her auntie at her house._

_One thing you must never do is take your eyes of the road when you're driving..._

_CRASH!_

_At Hospital_

"_Austin? Wake up! I wanna pway wiv you. I wuv you!" Allison said._

"_Allison where am I?" I asked._

"_You're in a hospital," replied a doctor that just walked into the room, "You've had a bad fall but you will be alright in a few days."_

_Allison squeezed my hand as if to say everything will be alright._

"_But I am extremely sorry to tell you that your family didn't survive. Your parents and your siblings have gone to a better place..."_

_I cried for weeks and weeks non-stop, I got teased when I went back to school and I had to move into an orphanage._

_**I'm sorry that you had to wait for like a day. I was busy at school. I hope you liked that chapter. I will try to update ASAP but for now see ya l8r.**_

_**By Esther E**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey wonderful people! I'm in a very good mood so I am going to make an extra long chapter for all of ya.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally – no matter how bad I want to. **__** Anyway back to the story...**_

_**At Ally's House – Ally's POV**_

Something has been bugging me ever since I came home from school. Why wasn't Austin mean to me today? Why did Austin freeze as soon as Dallas mentioned my parents? Why are his eyes so dreamy? Do I have a crush on Austin? How can I have a crush on someone I despise?

_Looks like someone has a crush on Austin Moon._

Yeah, that's what I just said.

_So what are you gonna do?_

I-I-I dunno. I need to know what is up with Austin. I feel like I am supposed to remember something from some years ago but I just can't put my fingers on it...

_Um Ally. I know you don't like looking in your photo album but I think that there might be a clue in there. Just trust me on this._

I got up, walked into the living room, and searched for the photo album. Honestly, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack – impossible. Eventually, I uncovered a scrapbook called 'Auslly Forever'. Auslly – what is that? As I opened the first page, I got a real surprise. 'Austin Monica Moon and Allison Marie Dawson' was written underneath a picture of the two of us hugging in the park. It looked like I was in tears and he was comforting me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Austin and I used to be best friends?

I flicked through the pages until one picture caught my eye. 6 – year old Austin was lying on a hospital bed crying his eyes out and so was I. Suddenly, I remembered my secret...

_Flashback – 6-year old Ally_

_Ally's POV_

"_Auntie, when is Austin going to get here? I wanna play with him. I wuv him. He is my bestest friend. I need him," I asked._

"_Aww how sweet. Austin and his parents should be here any minute," replied Auntie._

_Just then, the house phone started ringing..._

_Auntie's face went pale and I started to worry._

"_Auntie, what is going on?" I said._

"_Ally honey, we need to go to the hospital," Auntie commanded._

_At the hospital_

_I saw mummy and daddy lying on hospital beds. I don't understand what is going on._

"_Mummy? Daddy? Why are we here?" I asked extremely worried._

"_I'm very sorry to tell you that they are in comas due to a terrible accident. Patricia can you come with me please I need to tell you something very important," said the doctor obviously not wanting me to hear whatever he was going to say next. My auntie walked out of the room and into the corridor with the doctor. I could hear every word that they said, "Mr &amp; Mrs Dawson were in a car accident. They have very little time left to live. A drunk driver crashed into your car and another car. I was told that you know Mr &amp; Mrs Moon?" my auntie just nodded, "They died on impact along with Austin's siblings but Austin survived. He is also in this hospital; he had a bad fall."_

_I instantly started to cry; my parents are going to die and Austin's parents died. Just then, both heart monitors were beeping and a straight line appeared. Then it hit me; Austin and I are orphans._

_I want to go and see Austin. I need to be strong; I don't want him to know I was crying because it would make him even more upset._

"_Auntie I wanna go and see Austin," I said._

"_Come on then, Ally."_

_At Austin's ward_

_Austin was peacefully sleeping but I wanted to talk to him sooooooo bad. I couldn't live without my best friend._

"_Austin? Wake up! I wanna pway wiv you. I wuv you!" I exclaimed._

"_Allison? Where am I?" asked Austin._

"_You're in a hospital," replied the doctor that just walked into the room, "You've had a bad fall but you should be alright in a few days."_

_I squeezed Austin's hand to remind him that everything will be alright._

"_But I am extremely sorry to tell you that your family didn't survive. Your parents and your siblings have gone to a better place..." _

_I felt so bad for Austin because he cried non-stop for weeks and weeks, he got teased when he went back to school and he had to move into an orphanage._

_End of flashback_

Oh. My. Daze. Now I know why Austin wasn't mean to me today. I bet he knows about my family and how we used to be best friends. I feel so bad for him and I bet he feels the same for me too.

_**Austin's POV – Austin's House**_

I just realised that Ally and I used to be best friends. I feel so bad for her and I bet she feels the same for me too.

_**Dez's POV – Dez's House**_

Old McDonald had a farm ee-i-ee-i- um what's the next line?

_**Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. I would really like to have at least 5 reviews before I make another chapter. See you later. Byeeeeee.**_

_**By Esther E.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys, I couldn't wait any longer to write the n**_

_**ext chapter. So here ya go...**_

_**BTW I do not own Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognise - you should know that by now. LOL. Anyway...**_

_**Trish's POV - Trish's house**_

Oh yeah, I remember - Austin &amp; Ally were best friends. In kindergarten, they were inseparable then they became orphans and got bullied. That is why Austin froze when Dallas talked about parents; it reminded him of the parents he lost. It made them grow even more closer together- if that was even possible. 11 years later, Ally is getting bullied by Austin - what is up with that? If they used to be best friends - what happened? You can't just start being mean without a good reason... I got to go to school.

_**At Marino High School**_

_**Ally's POV**_

Today is my parents' anniversary. The anniversary of their deaths. I couldn't feel more depressed if I tried. I am pretty sure Austin is feeling the same thing.

As I walk through the school doors, Dallas (Austin's 'gang' member) throws a slushy at my face. _**(A/N the 'slushy to the face' thingy majig is from Glee; I couldn't resist using it in this fanfic) **_

"Oh dear Ally, you must be more careful," remarks Dallas sarcastically.

I don't know why but I looked at Austin kind of hoping that he would stop Dallas but he looked so miserable - obviously because of his parents - and I decided to cheer him up. I didn't want to talk so I give Dallas the dirtiest - but funniest - look I could think of and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Austin trying to hold in a laugh but failing horribly.

"Please don't do this, Dallas. Not today. I'm really not in the mood to fight with you anymore - so just stop," I reply. A single tear drops down my face and I am not even bothered to wipe it away. Austin suddenly stops laughing and gives me a sorry look which soon changed into a understanding look. He knew why I didn't bother fighting back. As I walk away I felt a pair of eyes burning two small holes in my back so I turn around. It is Austin without his 'gang' of stupid idiots.

"Ally, I'm sorry about what Dallas did to you. I'm sorry about everything I ever did to you. I never meant to hurt you at all. You were my best friend. I promise I will make things right."

"Thanks. But Austin, why did you ever start bullying me? What is going on?" I ask really perplexed.

Austin takes me to the music room and explains, "Dallas used to bully me because my best friend was a girl. He didn't know how special you were and are to me. When middle school started, he blackmailed me and said that he would tell the whole school that I-I-I still sleep with Dougie the Dolphin unless I bullied you. And me being as stupid as I was agreed with him because I was to focused on making a good impression and being popular. I don't know why I agreed to this because you are awesome and I missed you like crazy. I'm sorry, Ally."

My heart melts right there and then.

"It's okay, Austin. And I missed you too." Then he smiles his million dollar smile.

Suddenly, I find myself glued to his kind hazel eyes and he started leaning in.

What do I do, brain?

_Just go with it. It's pretty obvious that you like him._

At that moment, my lips connect to his and a tingling sensation rushes through me. Is this what love feels like? His lips are so soft and the kiss is slow but very passionate. It's clear that he was longing to do that. But no matter how much I am enjoying this kiss, we need to breathe. Curse you, oxygen! I slowly pull away and smiled at him.

_**Austin's POV**_

Whoa, I am actually kissing Ally Dawson. I never realised just how much I love her. I honestly don't want this kiss to end but oxygen got the better of us. Curse you, oxygen! Ally slowly pulls away and smiles her heart melting smile.

"Allison Marie Dawson, you don't know how long I have been waiting to do that?" I stated as if it was the most important thing in the world.

"Same here. I kinda have a huge crush on you. Austin Monica Moon, will you go out with me?" I ask.

"Of course I will. And we sealed our love with a kiss, " I remark.

Ally just laughed and moved her face to the side and I ended up kissing her cheek. She's in trouble for that.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

We walked into our first class of the day. It went by real fast - same with the rest of the day I was too busy thinking of Ally.

_**(A/N Sorry, I'm not that interested on writing about their lessons)**_

_**Dez's POV - After school at his house**_

As I had just finished feeding my llama called Banana Llama, Ally called Trish and I. Oh how I love Trish. So feisty and funny too. Anyway...

Ally, **Dez****, **_**Trish**_

Hey guys I have to tell you something.

_**What is it, Ally?**_

**Yeah what is it; spill the juicy deets!**

Austin and I are dating now! Before you two start shouting, you need to know that I have forgiven him. I don't want you to be rude or feisty towards him - Trish.

_**Hey I can be nice.**_

**Ya you can. Go Trish!**

OK... I just wanted to tell you two first to avoid any confusion. See you tomorrow guys.

_**Bye Ally.**_

**Bye Ally.**

To be honest I always knew that somehow Auslly would become real. Even when Austin bullied Ally there was a spark that lit up whenever those two were in the same room.

_Dez, that is the smartest thing that you have said._

Well, brain, they do call me 'The Love Whisperer'.

_Nobody calls you that._

**(A/N I had to put that scene in. Come on. LOL)**

**Dez it's time to go to bed,**

**Time to rest your sleepy head,**

**If I find that you're awake,**

**You won't get any cornflakes.**

**Dez, it's time to go to sleep,**

**I don't want to hear a peep.**

**I don't want to hear a peeeeeeeeeeep.**

**(To the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.)**

My starfish alarm clock just sang for me to go to bed so goodnight.

_**Soz if it sucked lol.**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed that. Please comment and review. Let me know what you want me to put in the next chapter and I will try to incorporate all of your ideas. **_


	5. Sorry guys and gals

_**Guys, I think I'm going to end the story there because I have no more ideas for this story and because I am too busy preparing for my SATs Tests in May. I do have a few ideas for other stories so in the reviews you can choose which story(ies) I should write: **_

_**1) The New Girl - Ally is a new girl who doesn't make an effort to make friends. She moved house with her dad after her mum died of cancer. Ally didn't get to go to her mum's funeral because Ally herself was in the hospital. Anyway, she gets bullied until the head teacher (Principal) calls Ally to his office. She recieves some huge news and nothing is the same again.**_

_**2) Geek Alert - Austin is a geek and Ally is a popular girl. Austin has a crush on Ally because she is different to all the other populars; Ally has a huge crush on Austin because even though Austin wears glasses and sweater vests he is a real sweetheart. When Ally finally builds up the courage to talk to him will things run smoothly?**_

Hope you understand why I had to end the story.

By, Esther xox


	6. Please read

_**Hey people I'm sorry to keep you waiting but I am glad to let you know that I am working on another fan fiction called Double Trouble and yes - it is an Auslly one. It should be up by next week; I'm trying to make my chapters longer and slightly more detailed but I am DEFINATELY not describing what they are going to wear ok? No offence I just hate describing clothes (I ain't a girly gal - though I might give a short description. **_


End file.
